


There's Just One Detail I Left Out

by AaliyahMorielle



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahMorielle/pseuds/AaliyahMorielle
Summary: Emica, is forced to move to Karakura Town, as a means of escaping relatives after the family fortune. However, when she becomes involved in the more supernatural aspects of the small town, her problems go from annoying to too much for her to handle.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added





	1. Chapter 1

Emi felt as if she might vomit as she watched her twin brother walk towards the front door, preparing to leave. His smile, as small as it had been the past four weeks, despite his excitement. He was a science prodigy and pursued ways of helping the less fortunate, as a means of bettering humanity. Which she had, of course, attempted to encourage but some habits just died hard, she supposed. Like her need to cling to her older brother, for support, despite them no longer being children. 

She didn’t mean to do it, but the mere idea of being all alone in this random city, where she was certain to become the topic of much gossip for the next few months, was both nerve-racking and slightly annoying. Which was why she had hoped to somehow silently make her brother stay and put up with the curriculum of a normal teenager; for their last few months at least. “However, that clearly would not be the case this time,” she thought, “not for her super-smart big brother, Toshiki, anyway.”

The thought alone made the taste of her earlier pastries turn sour and the sudden urge to stomp her foot and pout took a hold of her. Especially when she considered that she really didn’t want to walk into that school tomorrow, celebrity status blazing, and alone. However, one more glance of his normally stony features seeming so bright at the prospect of his career beginning early, had her deflating in defeat. Because, ‘what type of sister would hold her brother back from his dream?’ 

She wondered rhetorically, before agreeing that it wouldn’t be her, as she gave her brother a false smile in return. Taking advantage of him placing his bags down, to throw her arms around his lanky body, despondently. Since she truly didn’t want him to leave her. She scrunched her shoulders to squeeze him tighter and he let her hug him tightly until he finally decided they had been hugging long enough. Becoming firm as he removed her. Not even the glossiness in her eyes doing anything to deter him as he mumbled a cheerful farewell to her. 

Before following it with words of ‘good luck’ then leaving her, to fend for herself in the small city, known as Karakura Town. 

Emi watched her older brother leave, from the porch and felt as if he was ripping a piece away from her as he went. The light afternoon rain not doing much for her aesthetic. As she stood between the now empty driveway and the darkness of their- her, too-large apartment. She waited for a bit longer holding her clenching stomach before turning to head back into her solitude, not keen on wallowing, for the rest of the day, with so much left to unpack. 


	2. Chapter 2

Emi’s mood between the time her brother left and now had honestly gone from sad to sour. Especially, when she realized that she had been left to unpack not only, her stuff but also everything that wasn’t hers. Which annoyingly enough, included her brothers’ “junk” as he called it. The fact of Yuma forbidding her from calling for any outside help, only making the situation worse. But she supposes that it was for the best since her adoptive parents had just recently died, leaving everything to their prodigal children. 

While simultaneously creating a long line of greedy and ruthless relatives for them to deal with. ‘Which was why she was being forced to split and hide in this strange city for the next year. Because those idiots hadn’t set boundaries before they died’ She thought bitterly, resisting the urge to speak further ill of the dead and her supposed parents. Merely relating the word to them, making her angry. As the most, they had done for them was to hire someone to deal with all the hard parts of being a parent; aka Yuma. While they benefited from both her and her brother’s successes later on. But Emi supposed that it had worked out for the best in some way, as out of the three of them caught in that explosion, only Yuma had made it out. 

Emi had thanked the gods for that since Yuma was their rock in every way. She was their nanny when they were younger, bandaging every cut, and wiping every tear. And was now both their legal guardian and her manager for all intents and purposes. Which, was why despite her agitation with the move and the entire situation. Emi would put up with it if only to satisfy and alleviate Yuma’s worries. 

Emi huffed for the fourth time that morning, her body hurting in strange places, and her stomach churning with nerves from her current situation. She just wasn’t prepared for any of this; that was the most honest she could be with herself. And with everything happening so fast, she wasn’t sure how to do this by herself, which she was begrudging to admit. She had never had to worry about any type of school without her brother, and all this disguising her true identity usually involved help from Yuma. 

But with her twin being shipped off to Russia and Yuma still dealing with the last-minute details of their whereabouts to the general public. She was left to do this by herself, but she would be damned if she went down without giving it her best. Which was what she was doing now as she adjusted a newly died strand of hair behind her ear for the thousandth time. Trying to ignore how ugly the dirty blonde looked surrounding her olive-toned face. Before uncomfortably blinking around the hazel contact lens. Which shifted still, revealing the golden brown underneath. 

And by that point, Emi decided that she would just avoid mirrors all together for the next year. Refusing to deal with the feelings that came with her new look, and instead, marching herself down the steps of the open apartment to leave through the front door. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, only after making sure the front door was locked. The school was about a twenty-minute walk, Yuma had told her, and that it would be good exercise since she knew Emi likely wouldn’t exercise otherwise. Which Emi was begrudging to admit, the woman was right about. 

So she took the walk while tugging at her uniform coat, the awkwardness of it, making it worse as it seemed to tighten in odd places. Emi resisting the urge to simply rip the coat sleeves all together by the time she was reaching the gate. However, just before she could further consider the idea, she was suddenly being yanked to the side. A few students who had already been staring startling just as much as Emi, if not more. 


End file.
